Seddie One-Shots
by SamFred
Summary: This will hopefully be a collection of a few Seddie one-shots I came up with after finishing the iCarly series for like the 3rd time. This is my first story so feel free to review and give me some pointers, also mild sexual references so if you don't like that then these are not the stories for you. Rated M just to be sure, Enjoy :)


Freddie's POV

It is Carly's 16th birthday party and the rest of the iCarly gang, plus some of our school friends are all at the shay's apartment. Music is blaring from the 6 speakers Spencer set up around the iCarly studio. Everyone is jumping up and down to the music while the 'random dancing' rainbow lights strobe above them. I'm not really that into parties, especially Carly's ones, they always seem to be a little too loud and just a little too much for a 'nerd boy' like me as Sam would put it. Sam doesn't really enjoy them either, she says that everyone always eats her food. I have tried explaining to her that the food is actually for everyone to share, but she just growls and charges at me every time. Now that I think about it I actually haven't seen Sam for a while, my face whitens as I realise where she is. I quickly run down the stairs to the kitchen, only to find Sam with her head and torso in the freezer, devouring Carly's frozen pizza and other junk. I quickly grab her waist and lift her out of the freezer as she kicks my arms and stomach.

"Sam what are you doing?! I told you to stay out of the food down here!"

"Yea I know that Frednub, but I got bored of only eating chips, mama needed some real food" she said as she shoved the last slice of the frozen pizza into her mouth and groaned.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her arm dragging her up the stairs and back to the

"Hey, let me go you dork, I can walk on my own you know!"

I don't let go until were back at the top of the stairs, but when we enter the studio door everyone is sitting in a large circle staring at us. Carly runs over and grabs us both quickly before pushing us down on either side of her in the circle.

"ok now we can start" Carly said with a wide grin spread across her face

"um Carly what are we doing" I ask as I look around suspiciously at everyone with beaming smiles on their faces.

"were going to play truth or dare"

Sam and I groan simultaneously at the thought of this stupid game, she gives me a dirty look the looks back to the middle of the circle

"ok ill start because I'm the birthday girl" Carly says as she flips her hair, I see Sam slightly roll her eyes, but smile at her best friends' comment. I really don't know how these two girls are best friends, I mean they are total opposites, Carly is nice and caring and would do anything for hr friends, whereas Sam would rather eat a bucket of fried chicken and forget the world existed. I used to have a crush on Carly, I guess I just liked the idea of having a nice girlfriend. I got over that though, I mean I love Carly I really do, but it's more of in a platonic way now, she's like a sister to me.

"ok…Wendy! Truth or dare" she says with a grin spreading onto her face

Wendy nervously locks eyes with Carly and thinks about her choice "uh Dare"

Carly looks around the studio planning a dare in her mind for Wendy, I see an evil grin on Sam's face and I just know that she already has a dare in mind.

"ok Wendy I dare you to… touch your nose with your tongue"

Giggles erupt from the circle as Wendy attempts but miserably fails the dare. She quietly giggles at her poor attempt and takes her turn.

The game continued but I kind of zoned out, it's not that it wasn't fun it's just that its already 10:30 and I'm usually in bed by 7, but last time I brought that up, Sam gave me a mega wedgie to apparently 'wake me up' as she put it. I am not making that mistake again, my poor underwear haven't been the same since, I mean...

"Sam"

My thoughts quickly vanished as I heard Sam's name called from the circle

"truth or dare"

I already what shell choose, dare of course. In all our years of playing this game I don't think Sam has ever chosen truth, she says it's for babies and nubs like me

"uh, truth" she says confidently, my head turns sharply towards her in shock, she has never chosen truth not even once, everyone else in the circle seems surprised too, none of them have ever seen Sam turn down a chance to complete a dare and show everyone how tough she is.

"hm ok um who was your first kiss" the voice asks from the dark side of the circle; her face goes pale as my eyes widen at the question.

A smirk grows on Carly's face as she turns slightly towards me and gives me an innocent wink.

Sam, still white as a ghost is still et to answer the question "um, well…it's not really, well I don't know if you would count it, I mean we only… uhh"

"oh, come on Sam" Carly says as she nudges her shoulder "spit it out"

I look down at my crossed legs as I wait to hear her make up some tough name and pretend, she didn't kiss some nerd.

Sam squirms uncomfortably but finally open her mouth again "um…it was…" she mumbles under her breath

The girl who asked her leas forward "sorry what was that Sam"

"it was Freddie!" she yelled angrily as her face went bright red. She bowed her head looking at her hands as she fidgeted with her hands. All eyes fell on me and I could feel my face heating up, I turned my head slightly to look at Sam and then back at the circle. In an instant we were bombarded with questions. Carly just innocently stood up and sat on the other side of the circle, leaving Sam and I sitting next to each other

"what was it like Sam, is he a good kisser?"

"how long did it last?"

"are you guys dating?!"

"Freddie are you in love with Sam?!"

"omg I knew all that fighting was just an act!"

Sam and I squirmed uncomfortably at all the intrusive questions until Sam finally had enough

"alright that's it losers shows over! Everyone out, yep all of you lets go!" Sam stood and started pushing people out of the studio door, everyone groaned but eventually complied.

Carly walked towards Sam with a pout on her face

"hey, this is my party, you can't just tell all my guests to leave!"

Sam ignored her and just walked over to one of the bean bags in the corner and slumped into it.

"Well that was exciting" Carly smirked as she sat down next to Sam in the other bean bag

Carly signalled for me to come sit down with the girls, but I was still in shock that Sam had actually admitted that her first kiss was with me that my legs wouldn't move

"Freddie, are you ok?" Carly questioned with a worried look on her face

"His dorky butt is just shocked because I actually admitted to everyone that I kissed him" Sam said coolly "I did you a favour Fredbag, now everyone's gonna think your cool and junk" she said as she walked past me and into the elevator

"anyway, im gonna go sleep on the lounge downstairs, goodnight Carls, Night Fredface" and with that the elevator doors closed

Carly yawned and stood up from the bean bag "well I'm going to bed too, it's almost midnight…feel free to sleepover if you want Freddie"

I give her a nod as she walks out of the room. I walk downstairs only to be greeted by Sam sprawled out across the lounge we are forced to share when we both sleepovers. I swiftly pull my jeans and shirt off leaving me in only my boxers. I squeeze myself onto the other side of the lounge with Sam's feet almost in my face. She stirs slightly and kicks me right in the nose, I groan in pain before rolling over and falling asleep. This has been a crazy night

Sam's POV

I wake up the next morning to the clicking sound of a camera, I slowly open my eyes and see Carly grinning widely, snapping pictures of me sleeping. I quickly lean to snatch the camera off of her until I realise something is holding me back. I look over to see Freddie almost spooning me from behind with his arms wrapped strongly around my waist. My face quickly turns to shock as I try to scramble my way out of Freddie's grip

"ew get off me, you nub"

But his grip only tightened, and a moan escaped his lips, under his breath he was mumbling something

"aw he's sleep talking" Carly cooed as she started videoing Sam and Freddie on the lounge

I was about to push him completely off the lounge when

"hmm…you're a great kisser Sam"

I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment

"get off me Fredface!" I yelled as Freddie jumped up on the lounge startled by the sudden noise

"what, what happened" he said as he jumped off of the lounge and stood in only his boxers, Sam's face suddenly turned a deeper shade of purple as her eyes widened at Freddie's boxers

Cary smirked "well it looks like something has got Freddie a little excited" as she looked directly at Sam

"wha, oh shoot" Freddie looked down at his boxers then quickly covered himself with a cushion from the lounge

Sam, finally seeing the funny side f all this, decided to join Carly in tormenting Freddie

"were you having a nice dream nub?" she said innocently as she approached Freddie slowly, he gulped as he looked down at her almost half naked body. She was only wearing a shirt and her panties.

Carly shook her head at Sam "ok Sam, we don't need to be mean about it, he is just a teenage boy remember, I'm going to go wake up Spencer so he can make up some breakfast"

"don't forget to make extra bacon for mama" Sam shouted after Carly before turning her attention back to the boy in front of her

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam" Freddie gulped as Sam walked even closer

"oh, I think you do" she said, reaching her hand out to touch his bare chest

Je shuddered at her touch and trued to back away but was blocked by the coffee table

"oh, and also" she whispered into his ear "yes, I am a great kisser aren't I" she said licking her lips, then pulling back and walking towards the kitchen, swaying her hips as she walked

Freddie just stood in the middle of the room shocked, Carly walked out of Spencers room and glanced at Freddie

"Sam" she sighed "what did you do to poor Freddie"

"oh nothing, just gave him a taste of his own medicine" she smirked

"oh, so you told him he was a great kisser too, because I remember you would not stop talking about that kiss for months after it happened…"

"Carly!" Sam shouted as her face heated up

Now it was Freddie's turn to smirk as he walked over to Sam and stood behind her pressing himself against her he licked his lips and said into her ear this time "yes, I am a great kisser aren't I"


End file.
